


Cycle

by cosplayingfiend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, my poor son, not really - Freeform, sorry for his suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosplayingfiend/pseuds/cosplayingfiend
Summary: It was a cycle. One that began anew every morning.





	

It had been a long day for the Blue Paladin.

His morning had started off with a revelation of finally running out of his skin care products - they couldn't make a stop on a trading planet for at least a week. So, he had to go through the day feeling gross and almost naked.

 

* * *

 

His afternoon didn't get better.

He had tried to train, but Keith had come in, and they started butting heads again. It's not that he wanted to fight, oh no. He wanted to at least be seen as tolerable and like a teammate by the Red Paladin, but it seems today tensions were too high to think it would be possible.

He left feeling tired, and not much for training anymore.

 

* * *

 

His night was the worst.

Dinner left him wistful of food from Home, something he didn't think he would ever get a chance to have at this point. Letting that thought into his head led to a swarm of memories invading his thought process, and he had to excuse himself early.

He didn't even bother to undress before flopping onto his bed - the bed of the Castle, not _his_ bed.

 

* * *

 

His dreams that night were tainted with sadness, which turned malicious as his insecurities began to awaken.

His teammates yelling at him. Being told he wasn't needed. _Useless. Worthless._

Silent tears fell as he slept fitfully.

 

* * *

 

He woke up, groaning as he sat up. He grimaced as he remembered bits and pieces of his dreams - the usual.

Sighing, he stood, and went into the bathroom to begin the cycle anew.


End file.
